Escapandome de Merry
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Yumeji esta tan aburrido que decide meterse a un juego de rol, MMO, pero ahora se encontrara con Kirito :D Aventura y diversion pasaran con estos dos tipos... no es una historia mia, la hago con AsunaMerry-chan n.n


**Cathy: Hola gente preciosa, aqui un nuevo fanfict**

**Aileen: Yo soy amiga de esta loca y la empezare a ayudar, una historia de nosotras dos**

**Cathy: Exacto**

**Ranma: Y por eso deja el fanfict donde estoy yo...**

**Cathy: uuuuy... se enojo**

**Inuyasha: Sword art online no le pertenece ni a la Aileen ni a Cathy, le pretenece a Reki Kawahara...**

**Akane: Y Yumekui Merry le pertenese a Ushiki Yoshita**

**Aileen: ESTE FANFICTION PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS QUE TE ARRUINARAN LA SORPRESA EN CUALQUIER DE LOS DOS ANIMES, SE RECOMIENDA HABER TERMINADO LOS 2 ANIMES PARA QUE ENTENDER EL FANFICTION**

**Cathy: Esta historia en el anime de Sword art online solo nos basamos en el anime, nada que ver con el manga y la novela, ya que actualmente yo estoy leyendo el tomo 5, nada mas, sin mas que decir... aqui vamos!**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de las autoras

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

En el año... aquien le importa el año donde esta llevandose a cabo esta historia

Fujiwara Yumenji, compañero, socio, amigo (amigazo) de Merry Nigthmare, siempre habia estado con ella, solo que ahora, se empezaba a aburrir, ya no habian mas Daydreams, todo lo relacionado con Misteltin ya habia desaparecido, ¿no mas demonios? solo una vida aburridamente normal

- Hmmm... ¿que deberia cocinar hoy? - se preguntaba Yumeji, ya que le tocaba a el cocinar la cena de ese dia - tal vez Sashami estara bien (para quienen no lo sepan, el Sashami es una comida de origen chino que consiste en comer pescado crudo cortado finamente) - ancioso, se dirigio al mercado, solo que tambien se sintio extrañado ya que Merry, no iba con el, era muy extraño

Llegando al mercado y habiendo comprado todo lo que necesitaba, se dirigia a la caja, solo que, una revista muy llamativa estaba en el estante de libros, era la MMO TODAY, su portada siempre eran de los MMO mas recientes, solo que esta vez estaba la caratula de Alfheim Online, ya que ultimamente gracias a "La Semilla" se habia vuelto muy popular otra vez

- Hmmm... ¿Arufeimu onrine? - pronunciacion de ingles pesima, muy propio del dialecto japones - ¿deberia?, ultimamente he estado muy aburrido _ni si quiera Merry me levanta el animo_ hmmm... no esta mal probar uno de que otrojuego estaria bien

Yumeji se llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar la cena, solo que se llevaba algo extra, la MMO TODAY, y se fue a comprar otras cosas a ¿Una tienda de videojuegos? exactamente eran la AmuSphere y el dichoso juego Alfheim Online, que se puede reducir a simplemete ALO

Ya llegando a su casa Yumeji decide dejar todo en la cocina, "no tomaria mas de 2 horas" pensaba (jajaja y yo cuando juego un MMORPG siempre me digo media hora pero termino jugando todo el dia lol)

- ¡Bueno vamos a probar esto! - y se pone la AmuSphere en la cabeza - pero... ¿no deberia empezar el juego ya? ¿no habria que decir algo? - jaja entonces deciede irse al manual de instrucciones "Como iniciar el juego en el AmuSphere

Paso 1: Coloque el juego en el casete ya incluido

Paso 2: Ponganse el AmuSphere

Paso 3: Diga muy fuerte "Link Start"

Paso 4: Disfrute del juego" - con que eso era ¿no? - Yumeji tira el manual al piso y se vuelve a poner el AmuSphere y grita "Rinku Tsutato" otra vez, el dialecto japones

Y cierra los ojos...

"Welcome to Alfheim Online"

- Por favor eliga su nombre de usuario y su genero - decia la voz que siempre te dice que hacer

- Hmmm... genero hombre... nombre de usuario: "Yumeji"

- Lo sentimos, pero ese nombre ya esta ocupado

- Entonces... "Yumera"

- Lo sentimos, pero ese nombre ya esta ocupado

- Bueno... hmmm... "John"

- Lo sentimos, pero ese nombre ya esta ocupado

- Entonces por ultimo "Spectre"

- Gracias... ahora eliga su raza

Habian Cait Sith, Gnome, Imp, Leprechaun, Puca, Salamander, Spiriggan, Sylph y Undine, pero Yumeji eligo la forma mas sabia, segura, y buena de elegir su raza

- De tin marin de 2 pinguie... (jajajaja, si no entienden, es la cancion que se canta cuando no sabes cual elegir XD) - tu y fue!

- ¿Spriggan? no, bien, sera llevado al pueblo natal de los Spriggan, buena suerte, que se divierta - haciendose oir esa voz por ultima vez

- Por lo menos es una raza bonita

Y asi se sumergio en el juego de Alfheim Online, siendo un Spriggan, expertos en la magia de ilusion, vestidos de negro

El pueblo natal de los Spriggan, no era como el pensaba (no tengo ni la menor idea de como se llama el pueblo de los Spriggan, asi que solo lo dejamos como "El pueblo natal de los Spriggan" ok? si alguien sabe digameeeee)

- ¿Pero que? ¿Que esto? Se veia mejor en la foto... - Yumeji empieza a correr, pero por no estar viendo por donde iba choca con otro Spriggan

- I te te te te... (Si viste SAO debes saber quien siempre le hace asi... wajajaja)

- Lo siento, es que soy nuevo y no entiendo bien los comandos

- No importa... con que eres nuevo, primeramente Bienvenido

- Eh, gracias

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el juego?

- Eh... si gracias

- Bien... primeramente... tu nombre

- Yumeji... digo spectre

- Shh... nunca digas tu nombre real, hablaba el nombre del personaje _aunque Yumeji me parece conocido_

- Entonces en ese caso... Spectre

- Bien, mucho gusto Spectre, yo soy Kirito

- Eh... ya...

- Bien, primero espero que llegen unas personas, ¿bien?

- Bien

Ellas dos iban volando al pueblo natal de los Spriggan, bueno... en todo caso serian ellas tres... ya que desde se conocieron siempre andaban juntas

- Pero... Asuna-chan, eso no puede ser

- Te digo la verdad Lyfa-chan

- No puedo creer que onii-chan halla echo eso

- Rayos, Kirito-kun puede ser adorable

- Pero la verdad es que papa solo queria proteger a mama y a mi

- Pero nunca crei que onii-chan haria eso... y quien fue quien mato al final al mounstru

- Fue Yui-chan

- ¿Yui-chan? valla, entonces si eres fuerte... y que paso despues

Asuna y la muy pequeña pixie Yui se miraron preocupadas

- Creo que omitiremos esa parte de la historia, Lyfa-chan... - le baja una pequeña gota de sudor por la frente

- Si jeje... preguntasela a papa despues Lyfa-chan

- jeje _¿que me estaran ocultando? _- tambien le baja la gota de sudor - bien llegamos... aterrizemos_  
_

- Bien

Ambas chicas aterrizan en el pueblo natal de los Spriggan, como Lyfa ya sabia como hacerlo no le fue problema, Yui podia estar volando cuanto quisiera, pero Asuna... al ser nueva en juego se le "descontrolaron" las alas callendo sobre... ¿Spectre?

- Auch... ¿Estas bien? - se levanta - lo siento

- Estoy bien... no te preocupes

A Kirito le sale el cosito en la frente mostrando irritacion

- ¡Oye! Deberias aprender a aterrizar

- ¡No fue mi culpa!

- Aun asi deberias practicar

Y empiezan a pelear, Yui y Lyfa se meten tambien en la pelea, siendo Spectre totalmente ignorado (bateado), hasta que la inocente Yui noto su existencia

- Papa, ¿quien es el?

- El es Spectre

- ¿Spectre? ¿Eres nuevo?

- Podria decirce que si

- Bienvenido - dicen las tres chicas juntas

- Eh... gracias...

- ¿Le vas a enseñar a jugar? Oni... quiero decir Kirito-kun

- Si, lo basico y todo, y de paso tambien le enseñare a Asuna

- Si que eres malo

- Pero necesitare tu ayuda, Lyfa-chan

- Bien... Kirito-kun

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el mundo real**

Una chica abre la puerta de la habitacion de Yumeji... una chica de cabello rosado y con un traje y sombrero que hacian juego, nada mas y nada menos que la (novia) amiga de Yumeji (uh Friendzone) ya que al le tocaba hacer la cena ese dia

- Oye Yumeji, vamos apurate tenemos hambre, ¿Yumeji?

La chica empieza a ver que Yumeji no respondia

- Estara dormido... no creo... - le toca la barbilla... - ¿Yumeji?

Otra chica se asoma por la puerta

- Merry-san dejalo, que esta jugando con el nuevo AmuSphere, dejalo pronto hara la cena

- Pero, Isana

- Solo dejalo...

- Bien...

E Isana se aleja, mientras Merry se queda atonica viendo que no estaba dormido, ni tampoco estaba muerto, estaba jugando, asi que lo empieza a agitar gritando "Yumeji, Yumeji, Yumeji..."

* * *

**De vuelta en Alfheim Online**

- Y eso es lo basico para volar, ¿ahora entienden?

- Si...

- Valla... ya son las 8:30, ya es hora de cenar ¿no?, Lyfa si quieres quedate que yo voy a preparar algo...

- Bien, onii... Kirito-kun

- ¿Volveras Kirito-kun?

- Si Asuna... solo ire a comprar algo al cafe de al lado

- ¿Cafe? _no puede ser mi vecino, ¿o si? no lo se, no me relaciono muy bien con ellos_ o es cierto, TENGO QUE PREPARAR LA CENA!, bueno me desconecto chicos, vuelvo hasta mañana, adios

- Eh... Adios

Y ambos se desconectan quedando solamente Lyfa, Asuna y Yui

- Nee... Asuna-chan, cuentame otra historia...

- Hmmm... dejame pensar...

- ¿Que la tal la mas reciente mama?

- Bien... y esta la historia de como Kirito me rescato...

* * *

**Cathy: Bueno gente hasta aqui la dejo por ahora**

**Aileen: Espero que les haya gustado, estaremos trabajando en el siguiente capitulo**

**Cathy y Aileen: Sayonara n.n *se van***

**Inuyasha: Me dejaron solo**


End file.
